tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Killer
Team Killer is an undead RED Scout TF2 Monster. He was created by YouTube user Lemurfot and is based on various villains from well-known horror/slasher films. Origin Team Killer had a tragic past. He had a daughter, Jenny, and was a single father since his wife died during childbirth. Team Killer had been taking good care of Jenny ever since she was born. Once she turned 18, Team Killer took her on a trip to show her the place where he grew up. However, they were suddenly attacked by a team of RED thugs, led by a particularly nasty RED Scout. Team Killer attempted to protect Jenny, but in the end both of them were shot dead. The thugs took Jenny's body, leaving Team Killer's lifeless corpse behind. Under unknown circumstances, Team Killer has been reanimated some time later and turned into an undead murderer, though one adaptation suggests him making a deal with Lucifer. Now a revenant, he vengefully pursues all RED teams and slaughters them without mercy. Appearance and Personality Team Killer appears as the reanimated corpse of a Scout. His face is hidden by a white mask, similar to the one worn by Michael Myers of the Halloween fame, with his eyes often visibly glowing through the holes in the mask. Occasionally, Team Killer is seen without his mask only when it is knocked from his face. Team Killer is seen with an angered, but occasionally blank expression, and his entire face is decayed with his right eye missing, being replaced with dried blood. He also has whitish-grey hair( a possible result of his reanimation), which he curiously keeps in a girlish ponytail. His arms and legs are wrapped in bandages, possibly to prevent bleeding out, which would render his limbs useless. It's worth noting he is occasionally seen wearing an ankh as a necklace that was discovered and previously worn by his late daughter, Jenny. As his name suggests, Team Killer hunts down and slaughters people wearing the same team-colored clothes as he is, which is RED. Evidently, he hunts 24/7, since he has never been seen doing anything else by the mortal eye. He doesn't attack non-RED people unless they directly attack him first, but he sometimes acts more remorseful when dealing with them and may let them live. Spies disguised as RED are at risk around Team Killer. He is known for striking fear into the hearts of his targets before he goes in for the kill. Occasionally, he goes out of his way to do so, leaving the corpses of previous victims out in the open or even using them as puppets through the use of wooden stakes attached to ropes. Unusually for a Scout, Team Killer doesn't speak very often; in fact, he is completely mute. However, some of his appearances indicate that he is capable of creating sound through heavy, morbid breathing. Powers and Abilities Team Killer has all the speed and agility of an ordinary Scout, possibly more, but it's mixed with stealth, durability, and power. By remaining hidden from sight, he instills his target with paranoia and fear, then waits for a little while before sneaking up from behind or coming face-to-face with them before slaughtering said target. Team Killer may have a lanky appearance, but this serves to hide his inhuman strength, which is enough to forcibly rip off a person's limbs, cut skulls in half with one bare-handed chop, turn a camper van over on its side, and flip a speeding automobile by punching it head-on, despite him never showing such feats in his appearances. Still, Team Killer uses weaponry for most of his kills, with a noticeable exception being a RED Engineer he killed by breaking his neck then decapitating him with his bare hands. He has a vast arsenal of crude weapons (similar to Christian Brutal Sniper). Most commonly, he attacks with a blood-stained machete or wooden stakes, although on rare occasions, he will wield ranged weaponry such as guns and archer bows. He usually wields these weapons in a very basic fashion, but he finishes his opponents off quickly and with little effort. Being undead he is nowhere near as vulnerable as a living person; if one of his limbs gets severed from his body, he can reattach it manually; and to top it off, he has virtually no pain receptors as he doesn't react whatsoever to gunshots or forms of abrasion, although he might stop to clutch the wound, but with the pain being very minute. It is quite apparent that unlike living mercenaries, Team Killer doesn't simply re-spawn and just resurrects himself again after some time, blatantly showing his immortality. It's quite easy to mistake Team Killer for some type of demonic being, although this isn't the case as holy objects such as blessed water and crosses don't have any visible effects on his body. Faults and Weaknesses *The extent of Team Killer's physical strength is not fully explored, although he does not seem to be much stronger than an ordinary TF2 Monster. Additionally, while his toughness is impressive to a normal mercenary it is possible to blow him up with a single rocket, temporarily killing him. *He still subconsciously remembers his daughter, Jenny. So a sufficiently strong reminder of some sort might temporarily distract him. *Due to usually being a melee, close-range fighter, he is not very effective against opponents with long-range attacks. *Whereas hellbent on killing people who wear red clothes, Team Killer initially ignores everyone else as long as they do not attack him directly. As such, this might be used as an excellent opportunity to set up a trap or start the confrontation with a powerful attack. Trivia *Team Killer uses a hexed Undead Scout skin, found here. In addition, most of his items/weapons are from the hexed Night of the Living Update model pack, found here. *His character may have drawn inspiration from the main antagonists of several slasher horror movies- most notably his mask being similar to the Captain Kirk mask worn by Michael Myers from the Halloween and being undead wielding a machete much like Jason Voorhees' from ''Friday the13th ''franchises- both being psychopathic serial killers. *He is one of the few Freaks to have confirmed relatives. *Due to the dark lighting of the image above, one can mistake Team Killer for wearing dark clothes and a long black coat, when in fact, he officially appears with the average Scout's clothes, albeit torn and bloodied. Notable Videos *Team Killer *Team Killer 2 *Team Killer 3 *Rave Killer *Team Killer - The Sad Beginning *Team Killer 4 Part 1 *Team Killer 4 Part 2 *DW VS TK - Part 1 *"Team Killing on Halloween" *DW VS TK - Part 2 *DW VS TK - Part 3 *Mask Vs Team Killer *There can be only one *Team Killer meets Painis cupcake *Memory Breakdown of a killer *DW VS TK VS CBS - Episode 1 - The Capturing *DW VS TK VS CBS - Episode 2 - The Return of Team Killer *DW VS TK VS CBS - Episode 4 - Troubling with clues. Category:Berserkers Category:Blade Users Category:Butchers Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Monsters made by Lemurfot Category:Scouts Category:Undead Category:Glass Cannons Category:RED Team Category:Crossover Monsters